This Is My Time
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: Ginny Weasley sometimes feel like she's lost. Everyone expects her to be different things. But not this year. This year, it is Ginny Weasley's....... time to shine. Has a pretty angsty beginning, but gets more nicer.
1. Losing Myself

This Is My Time

A/N: My favorite character in the whole HP universe is Ginny Weasley, which most of you guys can tell, right? Many people ask why. Well, she's so funny, she's real I mean, who hasn't blushed or stammered when we were enamored with a guy? and she is just.... incredible. She's shown such strength in the Harry Potter series, and I love ANY story with her in it. Except for Draco/Ginny or slash stories. I especially love the sibling relationships of the brothers and sister of the Weasley family. I will portray that in this story. But just remember, I am an only child, so my actions of them might be off. But my best friend comes from a family of 11 kids, so I know brothers and sisters pretty well.

Summary: Ginny Weasley sometimes feel like she's lost. Everyone expects her to be different things. But not this year. This year, it is Ginny Weasley's....... time to shine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of this song, Raven does. Or maybe someone else, don't know. I do not own the HP characters, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 1: Losing Myself

Fifteen year old Ginny Weasley stared blankly out her window, closing her eyes and letting out a huge breath. People looking in the outside would've said that she looked worse than death. Her normally petite body was even more frail looking, even her mum could be heard clicking under her breath, " She looks worse than Harry....". Her face was pale and her eyes were always wild, like they had this big secret in them that was just bursting to get out.

Her brothers were outside playing Quidditch happily, not having a care in the world. Oh, how Ginny envied them. She would love to be able to get on a broomstick and forget Tom Riddle.... Forget how his voice had, yet again, inflicted her brain and how she kept on having reccuring nightmares about him.

She turned away and a painful tear slipped down her cheek. Nobody knew that Voldemort had gotten into Ginny's head at the Department Of Mysteries. Nobody knew the horrible things he had said to her....

And nobody would have to know, Ginny decided firmly. She wasn't going to let one silly incident ruin everybody else's summer. No, she would just have to eventually get over it, and nobody would know. Everybody would be happy, right?

But something deep inside of her told her that she would rather tell somebody than have this heavy burden in her heart. But stubbornly, she shook her head and walked down the staircase.

Nobody was in the kitchen. Ginny stole a peek at the Weasley kitchen clock. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George's faces were pointing to ' Having Fun'. Percy's was ( She scowled angrily) pointing to ' Left Family'. And Mum and Dad's were pointing to ' Shopping In Diagon Alley'.

Out of curiousity, Ginny looked at her face. It was in between ' Crying' and ' Looking For Family'. Nobody knew this, but the signs changed every day. There was a magic surrounding the Weasley family that, whenever something happened, a sign would appear and tell the family.

Ginny sat at the table, drowsiness taking over. She hadn't slept a wink last night.... It would be nice to close her eyes for at least.... 10... minutes......

When Ginny woke up, she realized with a start that it was pitch black out. Raising her head sleepily, she saw that she had been carried to her bed. With a small smile, she lifted her covers up and climbed out underneath them. Putting her emerald green slippers on, she slowly walked downstairs. Nobody was in the kitchen this time either. She heard quiet murmerings in the living room and cautiously leaned her ear closer to the door.

"....... with her, Mum. She doesn't look good, she barely eats, and whenever she looks at me.... she looks like she's about to cry. Why is she keeping all this from us?"

Ginny recongized Ron's voice. She was surprised to hear it was shaky and quiet.

" Well, did anything happen in the school year?" Her mum asked briskly.

" In the Department of Mysteries ( Ginny drew in a shuddering, quiet breath), I don't think anything happened to her. She was knocked out for a bit and broke her ankle, but that's it, really," Ron said.

" Oi!" said Fred. " Didn't you get knocked out, too?"

" Yeah," said Ron indifferently. " Why?"

" Well, maybe she woke up as soon as you got knocked out. Maybe something happened then," explained George.

" Harry would've told me."

" Maybe Harry didn't see. He's not perfect, you know."

" I know that!"

" BOYS!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Ginny jumped. She had forgotten her mum was there. There was silence.

" None of this is helping Ginny. Did any of you ask her how she was this summer?" Mrs. Weasley scrunitized.

More silence.

Ginny couldn't take this anymore. She drew back her shoulders and entered the living room, head held up high. Her brothers gulped and turned to each other, chatting, like they didn't notice she had just entered the room.

" So, Fred, didn't you say you had invented a broom that could turn into a gnome...." trailed Ron, but stopped at the angry look on Ginny's face. His ears turned red and he gulped loudly.

" Like I don't know that you were all just talking about me. Instead of doing it behind my back, why don't you just ask me?" Ginny scowled angrily, crossing her arms.

Ron stood up and glared at her. " Well, maybe we would have, but you seem to be distancing yourself from us!"

Ginny got right up in his face. " Well, my dear older brother, maybe I figured it was none of your business!"

He backed away, his face red and eyes narrowed in little slits. It was amazing how much of Hermione had rubbed off on him. " NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! You're right, it isn't! It's not my business! I mean, just because we've shared secrets since we three years old doesn't mean it's any of my business if my baby sister is scaring me!"

Mrs. Weasley and Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were looking back and forth as if it were a Quidditch match.

Ginny's eyes welled up in tears. " Ron, I, I-"

But Ron wasn't finished. " Look, Ginny, we're your family, and we deserve to know about your stupid little secret-"

SMACK! Ron let out a little cry when Ginny's hand smacked him furiously across the face.

The room was silent. Ginny was breathing heavily, her eyes full of angry tears, staring at the ever reddening mark on Ron's face. Ron stared at her fearfully and slowly backed away.

Ginny wildly looked around her room to see scared and shocked faces. They seemed to blur as tears fell down her cheeks, she was getting dizzy. Whispering, " Sorry," she ran from the room, stumbling and not really noticing the pain that was spreading through her chest.

She catapulted into her room and flung herself on the bed, crying. Her fluffy blue covers empowered her, making it hard for her to breathe, but she didn't even care. She felt as if she hadn't really properly breathed the whole summer.

She knew she would have to pay for smacking Ron's face for no reason. But Ginny had been so furious, so angry, she couldn't think straight, she just wanted to cause Ron pain like had just done to her...

Stupid secret? Voldemort was anything, but a stupid secret. She knew deep inside though that Ron had no idea what was Ginny's secret. He didn't really deserve that slap. With a guilty pang, one more lone tear slipped down her cheek and she got up. She shivered. It was really very cold in the Burrow.

She slowly walked out out of her room and knocked on Ron's door. " Ronnie?" she whispered softly. She could hear hesitant scuffling, as if he was debating on whether to open the door or not.

" Ron," she said more loudly. " Ron, please open up."

His shoes clunked loudly against the door and the lock of a click was opened. He stood in the doorframe, gazing warily at her and keeping himself at a close distance from her. She stared at him.

Then suddenly, she threw herself at him and hugged him so tightly, she could hear him wheezing for breath.

" I am so sorry," she choked out, burying her head in his sweater. " So sorry..."

" Ginny," he rasped out. His eyes were widening and he was about to faint. " Gin, let me go-"

She gingerly extracted herself from him and looked at him, eyes full of tears." Ronnie, please, please, I-"

" Ssh," he said. He hugged her gently and led her into his room. " Can you tell me what's going on? What did I say to make you so mad that you had to slap me?" A lopsided grin came on his face but then quickly became somber when he saw Ginny's trembling lips.

" He... He talked to me," she murmured. Ron had to cock his head towards her, she was so quiet. She was looking down at the floor, muttering to herself. It seemed like she had forgot Ron was there, like she was trying to tell herself what had happened.

" Who?" Ron asked quietly. " Harry?"

" NO!" she shouted and he winced. " NOT HARRY! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND HARRY!?"

" Ginny-" He tried to calm her down. " I just assumed-"

" VOLDEMORT!" she screamed. " TOM RIDDLE! HE TALKED TO ME!"

Ron gaped at her. " Wha-"

" He got in my head, Ron. He... he talked to me," she choked out and trembled. She collasped to the floor and buried her head in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Ron stooped down to her and held her tight. " What did he say?" he asked softly.

" He said that it wasn't over yet. That he would always be a part of me, that I would never be innocent or pure ever again. I have him inside of me. Dirt. And he can hear my thoughts. He knows what I'm thinking."

Ron was shaking with anger. How come this had to happen to his baby sister? She was so young, so innocent, she didn't deserve it.

" He was bluffing," he shook as he said it. " You know he was."

Ginny just sobbed. Her petite body shook as she cried, and slowly, she fell asleep in Ron's arms.

Ron stared at her and whispered, " He just bluffed, Gin. You know that."

A/N: Ok, I know, this has a pretty angsty beginning. But, please, don't stop reading now, it gets much more nicer. Reviews please and only NICE, you hear me? If I wanted to listen to whines and complaints, I would spend more time with my ex-friend, Kim.


	2. Somebody Else

This Is My Time

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Even though I only got five.... looks sad Oh well, I'll take what I got!

Hold-Your-Hippogriffs - Thanks, Sara! I'm really glad you enjoyed this. Yeah, everybody says I am a remarkable writer, but sometimes, I don't think I'm that awesome. LOL, must be the humble person in me, LOL. I think we have a newspaper at our school, but I haven't heard anything about it. I'll ask somebody, though! Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

wordwiz8121 - Hey, your name seems familiar.... Oh yeah, you've reviewed every single one of my stories! Thanks for being such a faithful fan. I'm glad you find this story interesting and I hope you'll keep reading it, LOL!

Black Cherrie - Thanks for your positive review! Every single time I see a review, I close my eyes and go ' Oh no, I just know it's gonna be a bad review!' Thanks for reading this and hope you like this chapter!

Gee-Unit - Hi! I'm glad that ' you like, you like' LOL. I hope you aren't expecting some more heavy angst, because I am going to make it much more ' fluffier'. But I will have SOME angst in it. I enjoy angst. I seriously hope you are a boy if you want to marry me, LOL. I'm so flattered!

Princess Pheonix Tears- I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter! Love your name!

Chapter 2: Somebody Else

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she shifted sleepily and realized with shock that she had fallen asleep in Ron's arms. She stared at her older brother, and bit back a laugh at the sight of him.

His mouth was open and his head was leaning sideways. Small snores were coming out of his mouth and his legs were cross legged lazily on the floor. This was the guy that Hermione had a crush on?

She carefully got out of Ron's arms and walked out of his room and quietly shut his door. When she was safely in the hallway, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

She felt light and free, like a huge burden had just been released from her shoulders. The bright sunlight burned her shoulders, but she hardly noticed. She let the warmth wash over her, such a different feeling than the cold guilt she had been carrying the whole summer.

And for the first time since, a small smile came on her face.

Ginny wandered into the kitchen and saw her mother preparing breakfast for her children. Ginny grinned and hugged her mother from behind. " Morning, Mum!" she said cheerfully.

Mrs. Weasley jumped in shock and stared at Ginny in surprise. " Morning,..... Ginny?"

Ginny hummed to herself as she set out several plates and forks. She looked up at her mum and smiled brightly. Mrs. Weasley's eyes blurred with tears as she saw the usually blank and sad eyes lighting up with hope and happiness.

She coughed discreetly, and turned back to making the bacon. Whatever Ron had done, she had to say that it was genius.

Ginny finished putting the last plate down and went up to the staircase and yelled loudly, " BRREEAAKKKFASSST!"

She laughed as she heard doors slammed and scuffles over fighting to get down the stairs. Suddenly, to Ginny, everything seemed so brighter and funnier. Like she was discovering the world again.

Bill was first to come down, dignified. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and whispered in her ear, " Morning, Gin-Gin." She hugged him tightly and he sat down next to Mrs. Weasley, talking in hushed voices.

Charlie was next and he stared at Ginny for a long time until breaking out into a smile. " Welcome back, lil sis!" He picked up Ginny and swung her around and she squealed in delight. " CHARLIE!"

He lightly dropped her and sat down at the end of the table and grinned at Bill.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny rushed off to answer it. " I'LL GET IT!"

Fred and George looked at each other in shock. " It's like she's-"

" A new girl." George finished. Ron was smiling smugly next to them, trying hard not to brag that he was the one who comforted her and made everything okay.

Ginny opened the door and said, " He- Oh.... Tom...."

Harry Potter stood in the doorway, emerald green eyes staring at her, a confused frown on his face. " Tom? I'm Harry, Ginny."

Ginny just stared at him, shaking slightly. Tom.... he was back....

She let out a soft shriek and ran away from him. " GINNY!" Harry yelled and raced after her.

Ginny heard Tom yell after her, and she ran faster. How could he just invade her home like that? And why wasn't he attacking her family?

She tried to get in her room, but Harry had grabbed her. She tried to bite him, but he firmly held on. " Ginny, what the bloody hell is going on?"

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked. " LEAVE ME ALONE, TOM!"

Harry shook her. " I'm Harry!" he shouted. His emerald green eyes bore into hers, but she didn't see green. Brown eyes... staring at her, mocking her.... Laughing at her weakness in the chamber...

Cold laughter reached her ears and she screamed. " STOP!"

Tom's face appeared in front of hers and stared at her, smirking. " Weak little Ginny... Wonder where the Hero Harry is?"

Tears slipped down Ginny's cheeks and she limped into Harry's arms, a dead faint.

" Ginny!" yelled Harry, shaking her in his arms. He panicked. What would it look like if Ron came up right now, seeing him hold his little sister who had fainted?

He drew out his wand and pointed it at her. " Revivo," he muttered, but she didn't move. Her arm raised feebly up, but flopped back down.

" HELP!"

Harry sat in the kitchen, trying hard to ignore Ron's mutterings and Hermione's soft words to comfort them both. He felt like it was all his fault. He WAS the one who had made her faint. But why had she called him Tom? Who was Tom anyway?

Then it struck him. Tom Riddle. His breath caught in his throat and he felt dizzy for a moment. When his head had cleared, he tried to sort out why she would think he was Voldemort's younger self.

He had a fleeting memory of a twelve year old him looking at Tom Riddle in a diary. Hadn't he said to himself that he looked a little bit like Tom? Tom had even told him that.

" Ron," whispered Harry. " Did Ginny act alright this summer?"

Ron stared at him, eyes tired. " No. She kept on having nightmares at night and was really frail looking. We were all terrified about her."

" Then why was she so cheerful this morning when she answered the door?"

Ron turned a little red. " Well, last night I... uh, kinda comforted her. We had gotten into a big fight and she had slapped me. She came up to apologize and then started crying horribly, I had to hold her to calm her down-"

Ron was saying more, but Harry tuned him out. It was making sense. Something had happened to Ginny earlier this year, and Tom was visiting her again. Her nerves were probably on overdrive and even the slightest resemblance that Harry had to Riddle had set her off.

He jumped up, ignoring Hermione's protesting questions. He walked out of the room and hurried up the stairs to tell Dumbledore this, but stopped when he heard him and Mrs. Weasley talking.

" How long has Miss Weasley been like this?" came Dumbledore's unusally grave voice.

" A-All s-s-summer," choked out Mrs. Weasley, trying to hold back her tears.

" Who was the last person who talked to her?"

" Harry, I guess," she said, sounding a little confused. " She answered the door when he rang and suddenly, I heard shouts but thought maybe they were playing a little game Harry blushed slightly at this but then I heard Harry shout for help and saw my Ginny in his arms, unconcious."

She sniffled and coughed to hide her blubbering.

Harry could pratically see Dumbledore's light blue eyes gazing thoughtfully at her and nodding. " Where is the boy, I ask?"

" Downstairs with Ron and Hermione, I -"

" I'm right here," said Harry tonelessly and climbed up the last two steps.

Dumbledore gazed at him, not coldly but not friendly either. " Mr. Potter, could I have a word with you? If, of course, you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley jumped and murmured, " Of course not, I better go see what my children are up to."

And with that said, she hurried down the stairs, not taking one look back at the two of them.

There was an akward silence between the Professor and the student. Finally, Dumbledore broke it. " What happened?"

Harry explained how he had rang the doorbell and Ginny had panicked, thinking he was Tom. He proceeded to tell him how he had chased her up the stairs and tried to ask what was going on and then she screamed at him, then fainted.

" - I think I know why she thought I was Tom, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and said softly, " Yes?"

" Well, remember that one time when I was in my second year and I was asking you if I should have been put in Slytherin, saying how much Tom Riddle and I are alike?"

Dumbledore nodded.

" I mentioned how much we looked alike. I think something is going on with Ginny and her nerves exploded when she saw me, thinking I was Riddle."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up and he murmured, " That explains a lot...."

" Huh?"

" Never mind, Mr. Potter. Would you kindly go downstairs while I have a chat with Ginny?"

" She's awake?"

" She certainly is. And I bet she is feeling a bit embarrased about all this, so later on, try to talk to her?"

Harry nodded and went downstairs.

A/N: Okay, end for Chap 2! I actually liked how well this chapter came out. Yes, it was as just as angsty as the last one, and no, I do not apologize. It might not be the fluffiness I promised you, but there will be humor and happiness later on.

What color are Tom's eyes? I'm sorry if I got the wrong, but I can't remember.


End file.
